10 Things Dean Wants To Do Before He Dies Again
by Tarafina
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory...


**Category**: Supernatural  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Dean Winchester, mentioned Chloe/Dean  
**Word Count**: 971  
**Summary**: Pretty self-explanatory...

**10 Things Dean Winchester Wants To Do Before He Dies (Again)**

**01**. Learn to fly. Because hell, if he was gonna get on a goddamn plane and it started going down, he wanted to know he could pull a Bruce Willis via Die Hard and get his ass back to land without a scratch.

**02**. Fight Chuck Norris. No, seriously! He saves the world from demons and what does Chuckie _really _do? If he has to be a mysterious hero in the background of regular life the least karma could give him was one fight with Chuck Norris to see just who the real badass was…

**03**. Meet Led Zeppelin! He'd just like to shake their hands and maybe girl out just a little. Not like Sammy over anything geek but like any good rock lover would! No way would he have gotten though some of these years without the classics – _Ramble On_ and _Traveling Riverside Blues_.

**04**. Hear his dad tell him he's proud of him. Sure he sometimes felt like it was implied and yeah there were moments where he could see it in John's half-smile or short nod. But just to hear those words in a totally normal and simple way would've been the ultimate. (clears throat uncomfortably – musta been some dust in the air or somethin')

**05**. Kill the monster that took his mom from him and that later made Sammy suffer the same shit his dad had to go through all these years. He hopes the bastard feels it right down into his black heart. He hopes he knows who did it and why and he hopes with every vengeful fibre of his being that Azazel begs to live just so he can say no. (Struck out – Job finished!)

**06**. Find some kinda hoo-doo-voo-doo that would keep Sam from _ever _getting his ass killed again. That's it! He's done! He will not put up with another wave goodbye and trade his ass in for his brother's dumbass heroics! Hell, if it meant Sammy would go off and live the normal life at college, he'd still do it. Because damn it, he's sick of pretending he's not crying and just wants his little brother to smarten the hell up and quit dying on him!

**07**. Save the world already and get this crap done and over with. He was pretty sure he did his share of world-saving already, but lo and behold some angel gets an order to come rescue his ass out of Hell and give him the mother of all headaches in the form of more demon ass kicking. So Hell wasn't a picnic and yeah, maybe he still felt like being alive a few more decades, but couldn't he just give them a fruit basket thank you instead? What's the deal? At least if he was gonna save God's pansy ass army of do-gooders, the least he could do was give him a detailed list of instructions. He wouldn't read it, but Sammy probably would!

**08**. Meet God face to face. That dick had better have one very good reason for all the shit he put him through. First his mom, then his dad, then every goddamn day of his _life! _And all the living and dying and Sammy's bucket loads of emo-ness. Oh and who could forget the "save the world and believe in your faceless father almighty cause he said so" crap! Hey, if he wants him to do anything, he's gonna have to pony up in the end and damnit, Dean wants answers or his Colt 1911 is getting pointed in the Big Guy's face and he doesn't care if it kills him or not, he just hopes it frickin' smarts! (Middle finger pointed upward!)

**09**. Meet Chloe Sullivan… Again. And possibly more than meet… So maybe there was a spark when the feisty reporter crossed his path and maybe she's been on his mind a helluva lot more than any passer-by in his life before her. She's got smarts and a whole lot of kick ass in her and sometimes, when he lets himself, he can see her in the grand scheme, years down the line, shaking her head at his antics and keeping his mouthy self in line… Or at least trying to. And yeah, maybe those big green eyes of hers and that snarky sweetness she's got is enough for him smarten up some and settle down as much as any hunter who's on the run, Satan's shitless and God's spare time, can.

**10**. Have a family. Over the years, he convinced himself families and kids and falling in love, it was all bull. It was all for the normies that didn't have one iota of what the hell was going on around them everyday. And he felt sorry for them, or at least he told himself he did. For all those dad's who didn't believe it when their kids said there was a monster in the closet. But then he met Ben and he saw something and things just sorta clicked and now… Now he can kinda let himself hope. So maybe he won't be the most normal dad and his kid will probably be better with a gun that long division, but he won't be like any other poor sap walking around, oblivious and misinformed. His kid'll kick ass and live the way he wants to. And Dean'll be there; for every step, word and holiday. Because if his dad taught him anything, it was that there was room for everything when you tried hard enough. And if that kid, or those kids, had green eyes or blonde hair and the same snarky smirk as their mother, then he'd be happier for it. He only hoped they loved peanut M&M's half as much as he did, so they could share something more than demon killing, his dashing good looks, and one bad ass sense of humor.


End file.
